The First Werewolves: Book One
by Dawn of No Light
Summary: Something weird is going on" I thought. How could my brother be kidnapped? "I hope that Jack is ok." My best friend JT called. I stepped out of my train of thought and looked at him. "Me too." I whispered. Please read and reply! This is my first story!
1. Characters

The First Werewolves

The First Werewolves

Book One

Characters

People

Sydney Brown: 16-year-old girl. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Jack's girlfriend.

Josh Coates: 17-year-old boy. Black hair and green eyes. One of Megan's best friends.

David Cook: 17-year-old boy. Blonde hair and green eyes. Bass guitar player in Jack's band.

Summer Franson: 15-year-old girl. Brown hair and green-blue eyes.

Dianna Long: 16-year-old girl. Black hair and blue eyes. One of Megan's best friends.

Alison Harvey: 15-year-old girl.

Sebastian Garbick: 17-year-old boy. Brown hair and green eyes. Lead guitar player in Jack's band.

Morgan Hall: Megan and Jack's foster mother.

Megan Hall: 17-year-old girl. Brown hair and blue eyes.

Jack Hall: 17-year-old boy. Brown hair and blue eyes. Lead singer in his band.

Crystal Hastings: Black hair and brown eyes.

Rachel Leach: 15-year-old girl. Long brown hair and blue eyes.

Catherine Keys: 16-year-old girl. Blue eyes and honey-colored hair.

John Lennon: 18-year-old boy. Brown hair and eyes. Drummer in Jack's band.

Paul McCartney: 17-year-old. Ark brown hair and hazel eyes.

JT McPhearson: 17-year-old boy. Blonde hair and blue eyes. One of Megan's best friends.

Sam Naylor: 16-year-old girl. Blonde hair and brown eyes. One of Megan's best friends.

Autumn Shear: 15-year-old girl. Dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Robert Ward: 16-year-old boy. Brown hair and hazel eyes.

Tribe of Roaring River

Bloodwing: Black she-wolf. Leader of the tribe.

Clawface: Tan male wolf: Deputy of the tribe.

Poison: Black longhaired male wolf. Green eyes.

Ash: Dark gray she-wolf.

Ivy: Black she-wolf with green eyes.

Adder: Albino male wolf with piercing red eyes.

Crow: Gray-black male wolf with blue eyes.

Fox: Tan longhaired she-wolf fox. Bushy tail (hybrid of a wolf and fox)  
Rat: Brown male wolf with hazel eyes.

Ginger: Blind dark brown she-wolf.

Boulder: Gray male wolf with unusual great strength.

Chill: Silver she-wolf with a white underbelly.

Talon: Dusky tan male wolf.

Dead: Skinny she wolf.

Coal: Jet-black she-wolf with amber eyes.

Deathberry: Small scrawny she-wolf.

Thorn: Tan male wolf with blue eyes.

Eel: Sneaky small male wolf. Blue-gray pelt.

Glider: White she-wolf hazel eyes.

Scarlet: Huge read male wolf fox. (Hybrid of a wolf and fox)

Blackdust: Black she-wolf. One white paw.

Owlsight: Brown male wolf with green eyes.

Rabbitwind: Swift she-wolf. A little jumpy and skittish.

Spark: Tan-black she-wolf.

Dragonface: Huge multicolored male wolf.

Diar Wolves

Rain: Silver male wolf. Dark blue eyes and unusual long legs.

Dawn: Golden she-wolf with amber eyes.

Acorn: Light brown she-wolf.

Aspen: Silver-white male wolf with ice blue eyes.

Fern: Dark longhaired she-wolf with amber eyes.

Heather: Tan-brown she-wolf.

Holly: Black she-wolf with a white tail and paws.

Bird: Gray she-wolf with gray eyes.

Raven: Black male wolf with green eyes.

Sparrow: Brown male wolf with hazel eyes.

Creek: Brown shorthaired male wolf with unusual large paws. (Hybrid of a wolf and a dog)

Glacier: White she-wolf with one green eye and one brown eye.

River: Blue-gray male wolf. An elder.

Blizzard: White she-wolf. An elder.

Autumn: Tan she-wolf with green eyes.

Storm: Light gray male wolf with a white underbelly.

Thunder: Dark brown-black male wolf.

Feather: Silver-gray she-wolf with a black underbelly.

Dusk: Black male wolf with brown stripes on his sides.

Cinder: Ash-colored she-wolf with black stripes on her sides.

Mountain Tribe

Leader- Snowstar: White male wolf with bright green eyes.

Deputy- Forestclaw: Dusky dark brown male dog

Healer- Boulderface: Gray she-wolf with long legs and a bushy tail.

Fighters-

Icewing: Silver-white she-wolf with blue eyes and long claws.

Ravensky: Tan and white male wolf with an ugly looking black scar across his shoulder.

Goldenwhisker: Golden she-wolf with green eyes.

Dusksky: Sand colored male wolf.

Stormwind: Gray longhaired male wolf.

Grayfire: Shorthaired gray and silver she-wolf

Silverstripe: Silver-white she-wolf with a silver underbelly.

Cloverheart: Lithe she-wolf. Swift.

Foxtail: Orange-tan male wolf with amber eyes.

Riverwind: White she-wolf with a gray muzzle and chest.

Training to become a fighter-

Silentpaw: Black male wolf.

Silverpaw: Silver she-wolf.

Swiftpaw: Black she-wolf with white patches.

Creekpaw: Brown male wolf with amber eyes.

Howlpaw: Gray and black male wolf with a bushy underbelly and amber eyes.

The Outcasts

Runningmoon: Gay and black she-wolf with amber eyes.

Stonefoot: Gray male wolf with blue eyes.

Snowpup: White she-pup.

Icepup: Gray male pup.

Firepup: Tan male pup.

Cinderpup: Gray she-pup.

Silverpup: White and silver she-pup.

Jay: Gray male wolf with silver eyes.

Night: Black she-wolf with a white underbelly.

Greenfrost: Silver she-wolf with green eyes.

Loners

Smokey: Gray tomcat.

Bandit: Small big-eared short-legged she-dog.

Cowboy: Multicolor male dog.

Honey: Tan she-fox.

Rusty: Red male fox.

Sandwhisker: Female mountain lion.

Dustwing: Male mountain lion.

Pets

Carley: Fat she-cat with an orange pelt.

Daisy: Black she-dog, mutt.

Duke: Brown male dog.

Sweetie: Lean, tall she-dog.

Patch: Small tomcat with no tail.

Coco: Brown shaggy she-cat.

Charlie: Black male dog.

Joey: Tall golden longhaired male dog.

Molly: Black and white she-dog.

Rainwhisker: Gray longhaired tom with huge green eyes.


	2. Prologue

On one night, when the moon was full, a young boy woke up before midnight

The Prologue

The cool night air smelled of smoke, and the winter snow was fluffy and light. It was the year of 1952, on a full moon, and the bright orange light beamed over the house of London. The grass on the ground moved with the wind, and swung back and forth many times. A young boy woke up in the middle of the night and whispered excitedly, "Full moon." He grabbed a nearby sweatshirt of his and tip-toed downstairs.

As he opened the back door, it creaked louder than before, but the boy ignored it, stepping out into the night. He walked swiftly down the street, fascinated on how strange the street looked at night. When he paused at the woods, his sighed deeply. Then he ran. He leaped over a log and ran past a group of deer. When he high into the air, stretching his whole body out, a light engulfed him and he was gone. In his place was a silver and black wolf. The werewolf ambled toward a group of wolves and greeted them with a bark.

"Welcome," A black she-wolf answered. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Other wolves, who sat next to her, looked in awe at the newcomer.

The werewolf nodded and replied, "Thank you Bloodwing. This is a wonderful night. Any good news from Rain about the patrol." The two wolves looked at each other. The she-wolf tensed, and flicked her tail. The wolves around her nodded and walked away to another group.

"No. Everything on our border seems new to us. New plants are growing, some of our best wolves like Adder and Crow, have gone missing. But we'll find them. Don't worry about us." But the worry on Bloodwing's face told him the truth. She was tired, sad, and scared for her missing pack mates. "I need to start the gathering. I'll talk to you later."

Bloodwing walked away from the boy. She leaped on many rocks to get onto the rock ledge, where every wolf could see her. When she looked down at her pack she howled, "Welcome all. Once again, it is a full moon. Another moon to hunt. As a pack. As the law says, when dawn appears, we shall rest. I've decided that next moonhigh we will look for the rest of our pack. The hunt has begun."

The wolf-boy howled with the other wolves and looked up at the sky. The yellow moon was the brightest as it could be and no clouds covered the moon, so the hunt had begun. As he ran with the other wolves he felt as if someone were watching him. Someone that he didn't know. He turned around and stopped, looking for the stranger. But all the wolves that ran past him he knew. She he shrugged off the feeling and joined his best friend, Dawn, on the hunt.

As the two wolves leaped over rocks and broken tree branches, the talked and laughed. When they reached the end of the border without a piece of prey, Dawn smelled the smoke first. She turned around and yelped in fear, "Fire! Run!" The two wolves ran until their paws hurt. But the fire was getting closer. After a few minute the fire surrounded them. As the werewolf looked around for an escape, all he saw was orange flames. But what was strange about the fire was that it didn't go any closer to them. All of the other wolves were helplessly forced to give up the hunt and be the flame's captives.

Black smoke settled on the ground in one spot in the middle of the clearing, and a young woman stepped out from the smoke. She yelled, "Where is the werewolf?" No one answered. "I said, where is the werewolf?" But all the wolves stayed silent in fear.

The woman walked over to where Bloodwing was. "You are the leader of you pack, am I right?" The black-she wolf nodded tensely. "I am here to make a deal with you." Bloodwing's eyes grew huge in interest. "Well, here is the deal. If you give me your werewolf, I will let you live. But if don't give me him…" She paused pulling out a knife. "You and every single wolf in you pack will die, but I will still have the werewolf."

Bloodwing growled, "Leave us be witch!" She lifted her paw into the air and leaped at her. The woman lifted her hand and Bloodwing flew off the rock ledge.

The boy thought. _She's a witch. What would she want with me though? I'm useless! But I need to protect my pack mates. _The boy walked as close as he could get to the witch and spoke, "I am the werewolf!" Dawn looked at the boy with sad eyes, and bolted over to him. The witch stopped her though, just as she did with Bloodwing. "Don't hurt her!" He yelled.

He was tied in chains by the witch and was sitting next to her. He could smell the triumph in her. But he smelled the fear to. _Is she afraid of me? _He wondered. "You have who you want, don't kill hurt them!"

She looked at him annoyed. "Who said that _I _would hurt them?" She whistled loudly, and the missing wolves from the pack leaped onto the rock ledge: Crow, Adder, Poison, Thorn, Glider, and Talon, the most experienced fighters in the pack. But they all looked and smelled different. They looked bigger and gained a lot more muscle, and their eyes were red. "Wolves attack!" She screamed.

The pack wolves screamed in fear, and ran. One of the witch's hostages, Adder, leaped onto Spark, a black and tan she-wolf, and dragged her towards the welcoming flames. Spark's eyes bulged in panic, and she kicked and wiggled trying to be free from her brother. But Adder held on, and Spark was thrown into the flames. She disappeared and didn't come through the other side.

Dawn went mad in horror. She dodged reach claws, and dove over the wolves' pounces. Her best friend watched as she hurtled into the flames but came safely through, her fur singed. She called to the wolves, "Come through the fire! Quickly!"

The wolves ran through the fire and came out like Dawn. Most of the wolves never mad it through, for their old pack mates captured them. The werewolf looked at the witch, frightened. The witch shrugged and threatened, "If you really are a werewolf then I will let you live. But if you aren't who you say you are, then you die a painful death." She picked him up and walked through the fire.

Dawn led the wolves to the top on the hill and stopped to see the destruction. The fire was gone but the boy was gone. Dawn whimpered. _I shouldn't have let him go. I could have stopped him!_ She turned onto her pack mates and said, "We should go. Rain will lead us since Bloodwing is gone." The wolves nodded of approval to their new leader. The wolves then left together to get back to their home.


	3. Chapter One

"Megan, come on! I don't want to be late again!" My brother, Jack, yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and closed my bedroom door. I knew he was mad at me already, but I wasn't ready to go to one of his band concerts again. Yah, the music was good. And his friends were really nice, but it always was to crowded and loud.

My brother Jack, who was seventeen, was a great brother and friend to me. But, he was the most popular guy at our school, Westwing High. I, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Most of the girls despised me just because I was Jack's sister; every year kids were jealous of me somehow. They literally hated my guts. It was awful. I always anted to fit in with the other girls, but I always felt as if I were different. Sad to say, I only had four friends: Josh, Sam, Diana, and JT.

My brother and I were adopted, and we lived with our foster mother, Morgan, for all my life in the town of London. Everyone loved my brother, most likely because he was a major flirt to the girls and a best friend to all the guys. He was cute too. But I was the one that no one really liked, and I was the only girl who got hand-me-down clothes from Morgan. I wasn't girly, but she never let me get clothes from the mall such as Hollister or Abercrombie and Fitch. I actually felt left out.

My brother, little did the girls know who liked him, was a mess freak. He wanted everything messy, and he never brushed his hair unless his girlfriend, Sydney, came over. Sydney was in my grade and we went to the same elementary school when we were little. We used to be really good friends, until a group of popular girls came by and swept her away towards fashion and make-up. They never asked me to join there group, probably because they would be placed on the same level as I was on in high school; they would have to become tomboyish and would have to sit on the old, rusted lunch tables. I hated most of my life, while my brother was in heaven.

I remember once that Sydney and her group played many pranks on me. One of the worst ones was when I was in elementary school. Sydney asked me one time at lunch if I could sit next to her and her new friends. That was about the time when the girls were slowly taking Sydney away. I sit with her, not knowing of what the result would become. When I sat down, I felt wet and cold. I stood up and looked at my butt. There was yellow all over my white skirt! On the bench was some liquid that might have been lemonade or juice. One of the popular girls, Amber, yelled, "Look everyone! Meggie had a little accident!" Everyone looked at me and laughed. I quickly sat back down trying to hide my embarrassment. I looked at Sydney and she looked at me. She was laughing at me, but in her eyes I could tell that she was guilty and sorry for what happened to me. I forgave her and we were still "friends" after that.

Another time Sydney played another prank on me. In 7th grade, she passed me a note that read:

**"Hey Megan. Meet me by your locker after school."**

I told her that I would be there and we were both happy for different reasons. After school, I rushed over to my locker, expecting to find Sydney. I did see her anywhere. But who was at my locker instead? My crush, Robert, was holding a torn up note in his hand, as if waiting for someone. I walked over to him and said, "Excuse me." Robert moved aside and looked at me. I looked at him. I quickly turned my face away started to open my locker. Robert kept on staring at me. I had no idea why he was acting that way; he was the most popular guy at school ever since my brother left, while I was the most hated. Nervously I asked him, "What? Stop staring at me?"

He looked away, and then he asked, ignoring my question, "Are you Megan?" I looked at him, surprised. Surely he didn't know me, did he? I nodded. He continued, " Why did you give me this note?" I stared at him, my eyes wide. "It says:

**"Dear Robert,**

**I know that you might not know me, but I like you. Sorry, I'm too stupid to ask you in person, but do you like me?**

**Love,**

**Megan**

I was horrified. "I…Umm…I didn't…didn't write that note. I mean, I still like you…" And then I ran away. As I turned the corner towards the band room, I heard laughs. Recognizable laughs. I turned around and I saw them. Amber, Ashley, Cara, and Sydney, the most popular girls at the school, were all snorting and giggling. I walked up to them calmly and yelled at Sydney, "Sydney, what I have I ever done to you?"

Sydney replied, "Well…hmm…let me think. You're a selfish, lying, snotty brat. You called me names, and made fun of me!" Lies. All lies. And the girls actually believed her! Sydney was talking about herself. Behind me were Robert and his friends and they were laughing and smirking at me. I wanted to scream out to the world to let the nightmares of other horrible and painful memories out. Oh well. Times have changed.

"OK. I'm coming!" I yelled. I hated my life. Maybe I could tell Jack that I didn't feel good. But I knew that Jack would stay home, again. It was like as if I were his lucky charm. I brushed my hair and put on my ugly t-shirt and ripped jeans. Maybe one-day people would accept for who I was. But tonight, luckily, I would probably fit in with most people for what I was wearing. I ran downstairs, grabbed Morgan's coat by mistake, and ran off with Jack to the concert.

As we were about to go inside the building, Jack's best friend, Sebastian, came up to us. He greeted, "Hey man! Ready for tonight? I heard that a lot of people are coming!" Sebastian talked a lot. It felt like four hundred years for him to stop talking. But, he was excited to perform in front of thousands of girls.

Jack replied, " I'm good. And I can't wait for tonight. Sydney says that she's coming with her group." _Great. _But I was even more bummed when he said, " After the concert, she and the girls will meet us backstage. " I looked at him angrily. He looked at me and whined, "Oh come on Meg. You know you can't be the only fan backstage," I looked away, a little ashamed of myself. This was Jack's night, not mine.

Sebastian glanced at me and he kept his gaze onto me. He asked, "Jack, is this your little sister?" Geez, I hated it when people called me "Jack's little sister." It was so embarrassing!

"Yah, this is Megan. You remember her, don't you?" Jack looked at his friend worriedly. Sebastian knew me. Why didn't he recognize me? Sebastian looked at me brother eagerly. Then, they both looked at me, Jack's face full of amusement. Sebastian looked kind of star-struck, kind of odd.

"Ummm. You look pretty tonight Megan." He liked me! Gross! I mean, he was kind of cute and everything, but still…one of my brother's friends! Oh well. He never had a girlfriend, while all the other guys in the band did. Sebastian talked with Jack for a while longer, and I just stood next to Jack patiently, waiting, until finally, we started moving to the backstage of the concert.

"Meg, do you want to be behind stage tonight, or with the crowd?" My brother asked me. I glance around quickly seeing Sydney and her group in the crowd. They were laughing and randomly cheering as if they were drunk.

"I'll think I'll stay backstage tonight." Jack looked at me, and then where I was looking at. He sighed and shook his head. At least he understood why I wanted to stay backstage. When he looked at me though, it made me feel upset. What I thought was weird about us, was that whatever emotion we had, we had the same feeling. But then I asked, "Jack, why do you even like her?"

He answered, "You know, she's changed. Maybe you should try to be friends." For once, Jack was actually pleading me to do something. It surprised me, but I was so angry for what he had said.

"Do you even know what she even did to me? She pretty much scarred me for life! I'm sorry, but I can't stand her!" I yelled. Jack's once pleading eyes were melted by anger. I didn't mean to make him mad, but he was the one who dated her! I turned myself around and started to walk swiftly away…I felt a little funny, lightheaded. And that's when I fell. I hit the concrete floor and my whole body felt paralyzed.

I heard footsteps running towards me. "John! Call 911!" Jack screamed. The drummer, John, ran up to the pay phone close by. Jack yelled, "Megan! Megan! Can you hear me? Oh please wake up!" Blackness clouded over me.


End file.
